And You're the Reason Why
by xocsgxo
Summary: As one door opens, another one closes.As a friendship grows closer will both of them start to see a new light? First Victorious fic
1. Late

**Hi everyone, **

**This is my first Victorious story. I haven't posted a story on this site in years and just felt like writing a new one after being hooked to the tv show. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions!**

**-Disclaimer: I Don't Own Victorious or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>7:25 AM<p>

Ugh. If Trina didn't hurry up we were going to be late for school yet again. I started tapping my foot as I looked at my pear phone impatiently.

"Trina, come on! We've already been late two times this week, one more and I'm sure to get detention." I called up the stairs. I could hear footsteps move.

"I'm coming! Gosh a girl needs time to look this good." She finally emerged a minute later like she was making some type of grand entrance. Typical. "You know Tori, you've got to look good if you want to make it in the business. So just appreciate the time you spent waiting, one day you'll thank me when I'm famous and bringing you to premiers." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"That's wonderful Trina. Can we please just leave for school now?" I asked. She grabbed her keys and I motioned towards the door ready to get going.

"Oh wait, I left my phone upstairs. Be right back." Before I had time to say anything she was already up the stairs. I looked down at my phone again, 7:29. "Ugh…" I moved towards the couch and slouched down. There was no way we'd make it to school now without being late.

-**Going to be late again for school. Thanks Trina. **

I could hear the musical bell ring as pulled into the school parking lot. Before Trina even managed to find a parking spot I got out of the car and ran for the door. The main hallway was empty now as I walked towards my locker. "Maybe if I'm quick I can slip into class without anyone noticing." I said just thinking out loud.

"Late again I see Miss Vega." Of course this was too good to be true. I closed my locker and turned slowly, Helen was standing there tapping her foot, clipboard in hand. "Third time this week, isn't it?"

"Helen, it's not my fault. See Trina has this idea that…"I was cut off.

"No excuses, Hollywood Art's does not approve of lateness. If you were in the business and were late to an audition there would be no way you'd get the part Miss Vega. Detention, after school today. Now carry on and get to class." Helen and her assistant turned around and walked away. Great just great, this is just what I needed to start my day. I fixed my bag and held my books closer to me as I made my way to my first period class. Hopefully my creative writing wasn't doing anything too creative today.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I ended up forgetting my creative writing homework, but managed to whip a poem from the top of my head which should give me a decent grade. After getting through the first three periods with no problems I knew Sikowitz's class wouldn't be a problem.

"Hi hi!" Cat came running up to me as I was at my locker putting books away. She had a huge smile on her face and was giggling like crazy.

"Hey Cat, why so smiley today?" I asked my red headed friend.

"That boy Brad from my English class said hi to me today." She squealed.

"That's great Cat, haven't you been trying to talk to him all week?"

"Yeah.." The red hair looked away.

"What's wrong Cat?" I looked at my friend, worried.

"Well I said Hi back and started telling him about this one time my brother said hi to a hobo.." She was about to start another one of her brother stories, and while those were interesting I wanted to stay on topic. "Okay, so what happened after that?" I quickly cut her off.

"Well, he just looked at me for a few seconds and walked away." I looked at her waiting for her continue. "That's it."

"So what's the problem?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I..don't know….ooh look free lollipops!" Cat squealed again and started to skip away to the table that was handing out free lollipops. "See you in class Tori!" Oh my odd little friend Cat, life would be much less interesting without her in my life.

I put the rest of my books away and closed my locker, heading towards Sikowitz's class. I opened the door and saw the rest of class sitting in their chairs. Andre was sitting next to Robbie and Rex and I see their mouths moving, having a conversation about something. Cat was on the opposite side of them giggling as she was enjoying her free lollipop. The rest of the class was talking quietly amongst themselves and I took a seat a few chairs away from Cat. The bell rang its usual tune and we all sat waiting for Sikowitz to appear, making some sort of random entrance. He chose to enter through the window today, his usual favorite.

"Ah class, hello. It's safe to say that the gardeners took care of that nasty thorn bush and I made it in here with not a thorn in me." Everyone starred at our odd teacher; he took a sip from his coconut. "Now let us beginning, Tori.."

"I can't believe you!" Jade came through the door screaming, Beck followed not far behind. He looked frustrated and tense.

"Jade, it's seriously no big deal."His voice tried to stay calm, but you could hear the annoyance in it.

"No big deal? Oh you seriously have no idea how wrong you are Beck Oliver." Jade hissed.

"Ah Jade, Beck what problems have started brewing in the pot of love today?" Sikowitz asked taking a seat on the stage, sipping his coconut waiting for one of them to answer.

"Sikowitz.." Beck was about to speak when Jade cut him off.

"Beck, don't say anything." Jade almost growled. A usual Beck and Jade fight, most of the class from what I could tell paid no attention to them anymore, they've been fighting so much lately that they've gotten used to it. We all have, but Andrea, Robbie, Cat and I kept our eyes on them.

"Jade, this has been going on nonstop for two weeks. I've tried to keep my cool about it, but I'm tired of it. A relationship works both ways, you can't expect me to just shadow behind you and let you control this relationship."

"Beck Oliver, don't." She warned him. "If you're even thinking about ending it, I'll walk out right now and you can be considered dumped." She crossed her arms waiting for him to answer. My eyes and other eyes were now looking at Beck. He was staring at Jade; I could see that he was thinking long and hard before he answered. He looked away from her and took a seat in the chair behind me casually like he wasn't just fighting with his girlfriend. "Consider us over." He said over his shoulder.

Everyone's eyes turned to Jade's. I could have sworn I saw steam come out of her ears before she walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Sikowitz cleared his throat, "So… how about we do some improv?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think. Btw I'm looking for someone to edit this story as it progresses, if you're interested PM and let me know. :)<strong>


	2. Chinchillas,Lunch,& Detention

**Wow :D 10 reviews so far, guess I'm not doing so bad for not writing a story in years. Thanks a lot guys! I also want to give a special thank you to **sunshineturtle09** for looking over the chapter and fixing any mistakes I've made sooo thanks :). Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, that belongs to dan schneider  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beck hasn't said a word for most of the class except for when we were doing acting exorcises or some improv. I could hear the occasional laugh from behind me when one of us was on the small stage and Sikowitz had given us something odd or random to do.<p>

"Quick we have to get in the submarine!" Robbie shook Andre, his face filled with terror.

"Man, calm down. We got to save the chinchilla first if we want to get off the island." Andre grabbed Robbie this time trying to calm him down.

"How can I be calm? My toe is bleeding and it's the chinchilla's fault!"

"Listen, don't be dissing the chinchilla." Andre was stern with his voice, almost threatening Robbie.

"But my toe! It hasn't stopped bleeding and I'm starting to feel dizzy." Robbie's body starting swaying and he grabbed his head in pain. "We have to kill it."

"I don't think so."

"Why not, can't you see the pile of blood around me? What is wrong with you!" Robbie started freaking out now.

"I love that chinchilla, and no one comes between me and the thing that I love." Andre said, professing his undying love for the animal. I let out a small laugh and I heard the rest of the class chuckling to themselves for Andre's love.

"Cut." Sikowitz called out. "Very nice, very unusual. I liked it." He said before he took a sip from his fourth coconut. I wonder…where does he hide them?

"That's it for class, enjoy the last few seconds we have before the bell rings for lunch." We all watched him get up and walk towards the window and exit the room that way. I'll never understand that man, but he does know what he's talking about... most of the time. Just then the bell rang and I grabbed my tote and books and waited for the rest of the gang to grab some lunch.

"Do you think they pre-cut the croutons, or wait till it gets really hard and then cut them that way?" I asked looking at the crouton on my fork.

"Hmm… I'd say they pre-cut them just 'cause if they waited till they got hard whoever had that job of cutting them would have a sore arm." Andre now examining the hardened bread on my fork, I shrugged and put it in my mouth and started playing with the rest of my salad.

"One time, my brother was eating a salad and he put too much dressing on it and threw up on our waiter. We aren't allowed back there anymore." Cat's face was serious.

"You got issues." Rex chirped.

"Rex! You can't just say that. Cat's different." Robbie yelled at the 'person' on his arm.

"Yeah, a little too different." Robbie's rather rude half said. Sometimes I wonder why Robbie carries him around, but after that day when I almost killed Rex, I really shouldn't be complaining.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat's emotions took a one sixty and she was upset now.

"Um… Rex... he... was..." Robbie started stuttering with his words. I could tell he needed some help.

"Don't listen to Rex. Cat, you're different, but in a fun way." I stated, looking at her. Just when I said that her expression changed.

"Okay!" She smiled. "Hehe, I'm going to go get soup." We watched as she got up and left the table and just as she did Beck walked over and sat down in-between Robbie and me.

"Hey man, you okay?" Andre asked. I know Beck has this cool and calm attitude, but he was hardly himself now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed is all." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"So…heard from Jade since Sikowitz's class?" Robbie asked nonchalantly, Andre and I shot him a look. "What?" He asked, Beck laughed.

"Guys, it's fine. No, I haven't heard or seen her. My guess is she left school for the day, probably the best knowing how mad she is." He was acting like his usual Beck self, no tone of sadness in his voice.

"What was that fight even about?" Andre asked turning towards him.

"Just something stupid, don't really feel like getting into details right now." Beck moved some of his hair out of his face.

"Bet it was about another girl looking at him." Rex stated.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled.

"Don't be jealous that Beck and I got girls looking at us and you got nothing." I could sense a bickering fight happening between the two of them, something I'm not looking forward to. Andre must of sensed it too cause he shushed the both of them.

"So you guys wanna go and catch a movie tonight?" Andre asked.

"Ugh... I can't. Helen gave me detention for being late this morning." I sighed pushing my now empty plate away.

"Trina taking her sweet old time this morning?" Beck asked me, grabbing one of the fries that were out on the table.

"This is the third time this week that she's done this."

"Why don't you just ask your parents to buy you a car?" Robbie asked also grabbing some fries.

"I couldn't ask my parents for something like that." I stated. It's not like I haven't thought of that once before, but unlike Trina I'd rather not spend my money on flashy things.

"If you're running late you know you can ask one of us for a ride, Tor." Andre smiled. "All you got to do is throw us a text or something."

"Yeah, I'm only a few blocks away so it'd be no problem for me to swing by." Beck moved his hands through his hair again.

"Thanks, but I don't want to put you through too much trouble. Besides-" I was about to start talking about how Jade probably wouldn't like that very much, but was cut off abruptly.

"Shh... None of that." Beck hushed me and patted me on the head. "No trouble at all." Before I could refuse his offer again, he got up. "I'll catch you guys later." He moved some hair out of his face and walked away. I wonder what type of conditioner he uses to get his hair to be so shiny?...

-**Stuck in detention…Someone save me! :/**

Ugh... I can't believe I'm stuck in detention and Trina isn't. I looked at the wall clock, I've been stuck here for almost an hour and my butt was starting to get sore. There were four other people stuck in the same position as me, some kid named Eric who I've seen in the hallway, Patty who was in my writing class, some guy named Tony who looked like he was thirty, and Sarah who sat next to me in music. Not sure why they were all here, but their expressions showed just as much boredom as mine did. "Only a few more minutes and I'd be free…" I sighed quietly to myself.

I tapped my foot lightly for the next couple of minutes waiting for Mr. Harding, one of the English teachers to look up from his book. I tried to see what book he was reading but his hand blocked the cover. I'm sure whatever it was, was a lot more interesting then counting the tiles on the floor, so far I got up to one fifty. Might as well finish counting…one fifty one, one fifty two, one fifty-

"Okay guys, detention is over. Enjoy your freedom." Mr. Harding looked up from his book. Yes, freedom! I grabbed my tote and practically power walked out the door, down the hall and to my locker. I was caught off guard by the plaid shirt, boots, and head of hair that I saw sitting by my locker.

"Beck?" What was he doing here?

"Hey Tor." He stood up flashing me a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Lane putting flyers around the school for the new play. Auditions are next week." He grabbed a piece of paper out of his back pocket and showed it to me.

"Something Different…What's it about?" I asked.

"Not really sure, it's a new play." He shrugged and put the folded piece of paper back in his pocket.

"Gunna try out?" I asked.

"Most likely, need all the experience I can get. You?"

"I don't know." I simply said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You should try out. We'd kick butt again if we were the leads again." He must be talking about when we did Uptown Downtown.

"Yes, but as long as there is no zombie makeup." I laughed a little and he let out a small chuckle.

"So need a ride home?" He asked. I started looking at my phone waiting for Trina to answer the text I sent her.

"No, Trina will come get me…eventually."

"Come on, that could be hours from now. Let me take you home." He made his eyes get bigger, attempting to do the puppy dog face. I gently pushed him and he let out a laugh. "Come on, you know it's true." I had to agree, Trina is one to take her time unless it concerned her.

"Fine, fine. Let me just text her and let her know." I said as I quickly typed a message to Trina. "Just a few more words aaaand…Done. Okay, let's go."

We were on the road, Beck had some rock music blasting and I couldn't help but shake my head to it, laughing as I did. I never really noticed before, but Beck and I never really hung out together. I mean, I guess you can count that time at Sikowitz's house, but we were in character.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yes Tori?" He was facing the road.

"How come we've never really hung out before?"

"You mean, just one on one?" He looked at me quickly.

"Yeah, I can't really remember a time when we did." I stated.

"You don't recall that ol' time we spent over that blokes house, Officer?" He spoke with the same British accent from the sleepover.

I let out a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Well, Jade kind of made it impossible for that to happen." His tone was different now, more serious.

"I don't get why she was threatened by me."

"I'm not sure. Saw you as competition I suppose." He shrugged a little.

"But it's not like I am." He looked at me again raising one eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Miss Vega." He adjusted the mirror and looked back at the road. It was quiet now; just soft rock was playing low on his radio. I glanced over at Beck, he was concentrating on the road, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Beck?" His eyes looked at me, motioning me to continue. "What was that fight with Jade about?"

He sighed, "Last week I mentioned how my parents thought it would be a good idea if Jade and I took a break for a while. She flipped and assumed I wanted to break up with her and I continued to tell her that my parents didn't control who I dated and it was no big deal what they thought."

"Ahuh..."

"Well, it just got too much for me, so I thought about it and decided to take my parents advice for once and end it." I could hear a serious tone come from his voice when he said this.

"Why did your parents want you to take a break?" I know I shouldn't be asking him something so personal, but I can't help but be curious. Besides, it's not like they won't be together by next week.

"They didn't like that she was controlling, or the fact that she wasn't nice to anyone, or that I was practically shadowing her being her so called 'puppet'..." His voice drifted.

"I'm sorry Beck." I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "If you want, I can help you guys get back together again like last time…Just don't start making out when I need a ride home." I chuckled a little, I expected him to do the same but his face was stone.

"Tori… I'm not so sure I want to get back together with her." His face was serious. "I'm not even sure that I'm in love with her anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review :) and I'll try and update asap<strong>


	3. How Much is that Giraffe in the Window?

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I've had a really bad cold the past couple of days and just wasn't in a productive mood.** **Thanks to everyone that reviewed and who also put me on favorite and alert :) Just one small favor from the ones who put me on alert, if you guys could please review. I'm grateful that you** **think this story is alert worthy and I would love to hear your opinions on the chapters. ****:) Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

* * *

><p>It was just another one of their stupid fights that happens every so often… or every day, but Beck has always loved Jade no matter what. I'm not really sure why, but deep down I'm sure he sees something in her that no other human being would. Right? Beck not in love with Jade anymore, he couldn't be serious, could he?<p>

"You're not serious are you?"

"It's…" He paused for a moment I could see he was trying to find the right words. "I love Jade, don't get me wrong, but all this fighting is just tiring and it makes a person think twice about things, ya know?" I nodded in agreement and waited for him to continue. "I love Jade, but I'm not so sure I'm in love with her anymore."

"I see. So what are you planning to do now?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We ended it and I guess we see how it plays out for a while. Maybe this break will be good for us." He sighed. "Just don't know how Jade's going to be. I know she seems rough on the outside, but she's not entirely bad. She's got a softer side to her. She's just not as open about it because she doesn't want to seem too vulnerable." Jade, vulnerable? That's something I could never really picture her being, but then again when they did break up the last time it was the first time I've ever seen break down and cry. So who was I to judge?

"Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm all ears." I smiled. Beck's someone I care about a lot and he's my friend, I couldn't let a friend be so down and not have anyone to talk to about it with.

"Thanks Tor, it means a lot." He gave me a smile and pulled up into my drive way. "Well my lady, this is your stop." He put his car in park as he did this. I grabbed my things and got out of the truck, shutting the door behind me.

"Thanks for the ride. It was nice to get a chance to talk." I smiled and he moved his hand through his hair.

"No problem Tor. Thanks for listening." He put his truck in reverse and started backing it up into the street. When he made it to the street he rolled down his window and called out, "I'll see you Monday and remember if you need a ride just call or text me!"

"I will!" I waved goodbye to him as he drove off. I'm glad Beck and I had a chance to talk like we did, with Jade around it would have made it impossible for that to ever happen. As I walked to my front door thinking about everything that happened throughout the day, and I couldn't be happier that it was the weekend and I could relax.

"Toriiiiiiii, is that you?" Trina called from the couch, not bothering to look up at the door. "Come rub my feetttttt," She whined. Well I guess I was going to relax as much as I could, that is if Trina didn't get on my nerves like she's doing now right now.

-**Trina's making me rub her feet..I think I smell cheese.:/**

I adjusted my glasses and I flipped the next page of my history book. I was spending my Saturday morning working on some homework so I'd be free for the rest of weekend. As I was writing the last of my notes up for class I heard my pear phone vibrate next to me on my desk. I picked it up and slid the lock screen out of the way, allowing for my message to pop up.

_Hi tori! Hiiiii..what are you up to?_

Even if it was through text, Cat always managed to express her peppiness. I typed back quickly to my redhead friend.

_Hey cat, not much. Just working on some hw,hbu?_

I hit send and kept my phone on my lap, knowing that Cat would answer momentarily. I closed my history book and notebook, pushing them off to the side when my phone went off again.

_I'm trying to make potato juice xD...want to go to the mall with me in a bit?_

Ignoring the part about her trying to make potato juice, I answered.

_Sure, what time?_

I didn't bother putting my phone down, I knew I wouldn't have to wait long for Cat to answer… and on that note my phone went off again.

_How's 1?_

_Sounds good. C u then_

I looked at my phone. _11:47_.I better go shower if I wanted to be ready by at least 12:30. I grabbed the towel off of my bed and walked to the hallway bathroom. I turned the water on waiting for it to get hot before I undressed and got in. As I was waiting, I checked my phone for any updates on the slap. Nothing interesting except for Sinjin's repulsive update about how he enjoyed toes that smelled like cheese... I have no words. Beck's profile no longer said he was in a relationship with Jade, and so many girls from school liked that. I put my phone down on the counter and felt the water in the shower, hot but nothing that would be too hot to stand in. Perfect. I undressed quickly and jumped into the shower.

Once I was done showering and back in my room I dressed rather quickly. I put on a simple pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a three quarter off the shoulder grey hoodie. I was combing and drying my hair when I looked at the time on my phone. _12:15_. I'd better hurry. I turned off the blow drier and put the still half wet hair into a messy side braid and when back into the bathroom to put in my contacts and some mascara on to open my eyes up a little bit more. Once I did that I ran back to my room and grabbed my converse and went downstairs to wait for Cat.

-**Mall with the ever so hyper Cat :D**

"Hehe! Tori look a giraffe!" I saw Cat run up to the store window pointing at a stuffed giraffe, almost the size of her. I walked over and looked at it. "It's so cute! Come Tori lets go inside." Just then she grabbed my arm and pulled me, dragging me inside the toy store. We walked around aimlessly playing with the toys they had on display. We tried on different hats and crowns near the dress up station. I put on a cowboy hat, posing in the mirror when I turned to ask what Cat thought of it, only to find that she wasn't near me.

"Cat?" I called out looking around for any signs of red hair.

I put the hat back where I found it and started walking around the store looking for Cat. Now… if I were Cat where would I have wondered off to? I looked at the Barbie section thinking she'd there, admiring all the pretty dolls, but no sign of her. Hmm… maybe I could try by the Lego's? I checked quickly, but still no sign of her. I was beginning to lose hope, maybe she left the store? I was walking towards the exit wondering where she could have gone off to, just then I heard loud giggling coming towards the store window.

"Torrrrii! Hehe! Loook!" Cat called towards me. There she was, sitting on the giraffe that we saw earlier. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Let's go look at some other stores." I suggested.

"Kay kay!" She hoped off the giraffe, squealing as she did and followed me out the door.

We made our way to different stores, H&M, Forever 21, American Eagle, not really looking for anything to buy in particular. As we made our way out of Urban Outfitters we spotted Robbie, Rex, and Andre sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys!" I called over to them, their faces turned and they got up and walked towards Cat and I.

"Hey hey, what's up Tor, Kit Cat?" Andre greeted us.

"Just doing some girl things." I nonchalantly said.

"Girl things huh? Why wasn't I invited?" Rex asked, I glared over in Robbie's and Rex's direction.

"Girl things as in shopping" I probably should have said that from the start knowing how Rex is.

"I rode a giraffe, hehe" Cat happily chimed in, and I could see Andre giving her a questionable look. "One time my brother was watching animal planet and two giraffe's were on the TV. He threw yogurt at the TV so I couldn't watch anymore."

"Why did he do that?" Robbie questioned. I wonder what her answer to this will be.

"They were doing something…dirty." She acted like a small child afraid to say something that would get her in trouble.

"Dirty as in.."

"La la la la la" Cat sung blocking her hearing what Robbie had to say. Andre and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why is Cat singing?" I turned around quickly and saw Beck holding a pretzel and a drink. Since when did he go to the mall?

"She was telling another one of her brother stories and told us giraffe's were doing something dirty, which Robbie thought it was a good idea to say what the dirty word was causing her to sing." I tried to say all in one breathe. Only now I was out of breath when I finished.

"So nothing out of ordinary?" Beck took a bite of his pretzel.

"Nope." I answered once getting my breathing back to normal. "What are you doing at the mall?"

"Andre and Robbie wanted to go, and Jade can't tell me I can't go anymore so I figured why not." He answered simply.

"Makes sense." We stood there watching Cat continue to block out Robbie by singing and Andre trying to tell Cat that Robbie wasn't going to say the word. "These are our friends."

"Yes, strange bunch aren't they?" I nodded in agreement as we continued to watch. "Want some of my pretzel?" I turned my head to look at Beck and he held out his pretzel towards me, giving me a smile as he did this.

"Thanks, but I'm okay for now." As I politely declined his expression changed. I knew exactly what he was doing. "Beck Oliver, that puppy dog look worked once and it's not going to work again." He let out a small laugh.

"Fine, but if you're looking for a pretzel later I won't be able to help you. It'll be gone by then." We both found ourselves laughing, unaware that Andre came up to us.

"Okay, so now that Cat finally stopped singing you guys want to go catch a movie since that couldn't happen last night?" Andre asked. I nodded and Beck did the same. We walked over to where Cat and Robbie were and as a group made our way to the movie theatre. What a fun day this is turning out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the chapter, I wasn't really sure how <strong>**to end it so I hope it's not too blah. lol. Thanks again to sunshineturtle09 for looking over most of the chapter and fixing any of my mistakes. I'll try and update soon, my break's almost over so once the semester starts again it's going to be a little difficult to update when I want. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Rainy Day

**Well hello there, it's been months since my last update. I know you all probably thought that this story would never get updated ever again and I'm sorry for that. I guess I lost some motivation and lacked inspiration. I was stuck with where I want to take this story, still kind of am but I'm working on it. I hope I didn't disappoint with chapter. For those of you that have been following this story, I went back and deleted those annoying author notes I posted that took up chapter slots. **

**Let me know what you guys think**

* * *

><p>I got to say, yesterday was a fun time with everyone. It was weird at first not having Jade there to put her two senses into what movie to watch or hear Beck and her bicker. I guess we've all been so used to that being the norm. It was Sunday now and of course rain decided to ruin a perfectly good day. I don't mind the rain much, but Cat and I were planning on going to the beach. Now I'm stuck inside while it's pouring outside. I was sitting on the couch lounging and just roaming the internet while Trina was busy making a lot of noise in the kitchen.<p>

"Trina, must you make so much noise?" I called over.

"Well someone decided to put all the bowls on the top shelf of the cabinet and I need one." She said making more noise. I got up, putting my laptop down and walked over to the kitchen to watch exactly what she was doing. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She moved everything off of one counter and onto the island and was now attempting to climb on top of the counter in heels. I walked over to the sink and saw that there was a freshly washed perfectly good bowl.

"Trina, you know there's a perfectly good bowl in the sink right?" I said holding up the bowl in her direction. She looked over and scoffed.

"It's not big enough." I thought it was a decent size bowl. I saw her grab the popcorn bowl out and climb back down. "Now this is a good bowl." She placed it on the table and went to grab a few things out of the fridge.

"So you want to explain to me why you need such a big bowl?" I watched her pour the rest of the mayo we had left into the bowl and was that honey she was putting into it? Great now what am I going to put in my sandwiches and tea now?

"Fine, if you must know I'm making myself even more beautiful. I read online that if you mix mayo and honey together, it'll make a mask that will get rid of all the dead skin on your face. And I need to look my best in school this week, so if you don't mind I would like to dip my head in the bowl in peace." She said before putting her head into the bowl.

"But what about all the stuff you moved around? You're going to put it back right?" I asked and only received a muffled grunt and a hand waving me to go away. I sighed and walked back to the living room and opening my laptop. I continued browsing the web for a few more minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. I looked over at Trina who paid no attention to it. "I guess I'll get it." I put the laptop down and opened the door.

"Beck?" I was surprised to see him standing in my doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe dripping from the amount of rain outside. "Come in, your soaking wet!"

"BECK?!" Trina shot right out of her seat once she saw that Beck was in the house and tried her best to wipe her face off, failing miserably. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" She ran up the stairs. Shaking my head at Trina's antics, I focused my attention back to Beck. He was creating a puddle on the floor.

"Let me get you a towel." I jogged over to our downstairs bathroom and grabbed the towel off the rack. "Here!" I threw it over to him and he caught it.

"Thanks Tor," he said shaking his hair in the towel to dry it.

"Mind telling me why you were standing in my doorway in the pouring rain?" I walked back over to the couch. He smirked a little and tried his best to take off his boots without slipping in the man-made pudding beneath his feet.

"Well..Stella broke down on my way home and I noticed I was only a block or two away from your house. There was no way I could try and fix her in the rain, so I figured I stop by here and wait until the rain settled." He managed to dry off what he could off of him while saying this but he still looked soaked. I gave him a small smile. "Here, give me your jacket and shirt. I can pop them into the drier so you don't have to stay in wet clothes. I think my dad has a pair of sweat pants you can borrow too so we can dry your jeans." I reached my arm out waiting for him to give me his wet clothes.

"That's okay Tori you don't have to." He was trying to clean the puddle up now.

"Now see here Beckette, you're going to get sick if you stay in those clothes and I will not let that happen. Give them to me" I said sternly. He looked at me with an amused look on his face. "I'm not kidding Beck, give them here."

"Fine you win Miss Vega." He threw up his hands in defeat before removing his jacket, handing it to me. Next he attempted to remove his shirt but his wife beater was stuck to it causing his stomach to show. I couldn't help but stare at his abs and the V that formed right at the top of his jeans leading to his…um wait woah! Hold on I should not be staring at those things. Get a hold of yourself Tori, he's one of your best friends…who just so happen to have a great body.

"Tori, you think you can help me?" Huh? I looked back up to where Beck's face was covered by his shirt. "I'm kind of stuck. If you could just grab the tank top underneath and pull it down." I took a small gulp. Just relax Tori, I'm sure he didn't even see you oogling at his body. How could he if his face was covered by his shirt? Right?

"Um..Sure" I said grabbing the tank really quickly and pulling it down. He managed to get the shirt off with no problem after.

"Thanks, here you go Madame." Handing me the shirt as well, smiling. Focus Tori.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom, I'll go grab a pair of my dad's sweatpants for you and leave them by the door. Just bring your jeans to the laundry room when you're done so I can put it in the drier."

"Sure thing" He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. I ran upstairs at this point and quickly grabbed a pair of my dad's old college sweat pants. I came back down and walked towards the bathroom. I knocked and told Beck that there hanging on the door knob. He thanked me again before I made way through the kitchen and into the door that led to the laundry room/workout area/garage. I just finished putting the clothes in the drier when he walked in with his jeans and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I added them to the drier and turned it on. "You will have dry clothes within the hour."

"Thanks again Tori." He smiled his signature smile. It's one that normally shouldn't have an effect on me but currently is making my stomach flutter like crazy. What is going on?

"Don't mention it. So what do you want to do? Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." We made our way back into the kitchen. He questioned all the stuff on the island and the bowl left on the table by Trina. Who I just realized is taking a while to get that gook off her face. I merely told him he didn't want to know and we made a bowl of popcorn and put it in the bowl I originally found in the sink. The perfectly good size one. Beck poured two glassed of lemonade and we made our way on the couch. "So Victoria, what movie should we watch?" He asked plopping down onto the couch while I sat next to him with the remote.

"First off, only my Great Aunt Sue calls me Victoria anymore. Secondly, I'm not sure. What about we keep it classy with a Disney movie?"

"Works for me, what do you got?" He grabbed a handful of popcorn as I started flipping through the movies we had set onto our TV. I flipped through The Little Mermaid, Lion King, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast…

"Oh how about Aladdin?" I saw it pop up on the screen. "You know, you kind of look like him." I laughed and I could hear him chuckle.

"Is it the hair?" He ran his fingers through his hair smiling, making me laugh some more.

"Of course, so what do you think?"

"Aladdin works for me." He said picking up his glass of lemonade. I clicked play and we watched as the signature Disney castle logo popped up onto the screen. We spent a good amount of time into the movie laughing and talking. We made comments about Aladdin's hair, and also both agreed that Robin William's is brilliant voice actor. During the part where Genie helped Aladdin from drowning I felt myself grow sleepy. I tried to force my eyes to stay open but saw the darkness creep its way in.

"Okay I'm ready for you Beck!" I heard a voice yell out. I strained opening my eyes, they were a little blurry and I rubbed them to try and see who woke me up. I twisted my head around a little and saw Trina standing on the stairs posing. It seems that she decide to not only wash her face off, but also shower and curl her hair and make herself decent. But why was she ready for Beck? He wasn't here…I looked down and realized there was an arm across my stomach. I followed the arm to find out whose face it was and noticed a head full of hair. It took me a second to realize that it was Beck whose arm was around me. It also took me a second to realize that we both must have fallen asleep cause the main menu to Aladdin was playing over and over again.

"Beckkkkkkk. Where are you?" Trina called out. This time I felt his hand stir and sleepily called out to her. "Five more minutes" I felt his body move a little trying to get comfortable, he tried for a few more seconds before I saw his body bolt up and look me in the eye. "Huh? Where am I?" His eyes flashed across the living room, to Trina and then directly towards me again, "Tori?" I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute with his hair sticking up out of place and….Wait! Did I just say he looked cute? Well I mean it's not like he isn't cute or attractive or you know good looking. He was all those things and I..

"Tori?" I heard him say again pulling me away from my inner thoughts.

"Hello sleepy head. It looks like we fell asleep during the movie." I said trying to adjust myself better on the couch.

"Oh, you're right." He said taking a hand to his hair to fix it back to normal. He quickly looked down at where his other hand was and we both noticed it was still across my stomach. "Sorry" He pulled away, not making eye contact with me, I frowned a little when I felt the warmth of his hand go away. I felt my cheeks go a little pink at the moment. We both stood up trying to adjust the way we looked. I saw Trina still standing on the stairs eyeing us. I paid no attention to her.

"Looks like the rain stopped." He said walking over to the window looking outside. I followed behind and noticed it was sunny out now. "I better get my clothes and see if I can fix my truck before the rain starts up again." I nodded in agreement as I made my way to the laundry room to check on his now dried clothes. As I was walking I overheard Trina say, "So I wasted all this time to look this good and you're just going to leave?" I couldn't help roll my eyes. I grabbed his clothes and made my way back to the living room, sparing him for any more torture Trina would give him. He went to change and came back looking like his old self again.

"Ah there's the normal looking Beck." I laughed.

"You know I do wear sweatpants once and a while." He smirked handing me my dad's sweatpants. I noticed Trina wasn't in the room and must of gone back upstairs to have a hissy fit.

"I know that silly, but it's still weir seeing you not in your Beck outfit."

"I have a Beck Outfit?" He raised an eyebrow amused.

"You know what I mean." I smacked his arm playfully. We both started laughing for a few minutes and when it died down he looked at me. "Well Miss Vega, this was fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Yes definitely. I mean who doesn't like watching Aladdin and falling asleep during half of it?" I joked along. "Well regardless, it was still nice." He said smiling, causing me to smile as well. "And as nice as it was, I really should head out. Thanks again Tori." He hugged me really quick before walking out the door. "See you at school tomorrow!" He waved from the sidewalk. I waved back and said goodbye before shutting the door. I walked back over to the couch and couldn't help but smile. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I will try and update when I can and I promise it won't be months from now. Please let me know what you guys think and any suggestions you guys have I'm open to. <strong>

**Christina **


End file.
